


Midnight Love Duel

by Rashaan_Butler



Category: Real Bout High School
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian, Martial Arts, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashaan_Butler/pseuds/Rashaan_Butler
Summary: Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School manga - takes place during Vol.03.  A midnight duel at the Kiribayashi estate leads to the start of something wonderful between two lovely young female martial artists. Oneshot.  Shoujoai RyokoxAzumi.





	Midnight Love Duel

_**Midnight Love Duel** _

_**A Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School Fanfiction** _

by Rashaan Butler

Proofread by Arashi-Enkou

**Author's Note:**  Many thanks to Arashi-Enkou for her help in critiquing this story. It's because of her (at least I think Arashi-chan's a her) that I was able to get the inspiration to revise this story. That said, this fic takes place after Ryoko and Azumi's second K-Fight in Volume 3 of the manga. It is meant to be a diversion, so please, no flames about Shizuma being Ryoko's true love. I'm just exploring what I consider to be a strong possibly. That's what fanfiction is all about.

**Disclaimer:**  SG: RBHS belongs to Reiji Saiga, Sora Inoue, Tokyopop Inc., & Kadokawa Shoten Publishing

The time is well into the evening, midnight to be exact. In a forested area on the grounds of the Kiribayashi estate, two female figures can be seen standing in a small cleaning. One is a tall curvaceous redhead who hair is tied in a high ponytail and is wielding a bokken. She currently wears a black leather vest zipped up almost to the top, which in turn is covered by a small piece of blue kimono-like cloth that is tied underneath her ample bosom. Her arms are covered by long black armbands which run from bellow her shoulder to a few inches above her wrist and her hands have black leather gloves on them. A short, tight white pleated skirt emphasizes her slender waist and shapely rear end while black stockings and black leather boots complete the rather alluring outfit. Those native to the area would recognize her as Daimon High School's samurai girl idol and Kendo champion, Ryoko Mitsurugi. The other is slightly shorter with long dark hair and wields a wooden-bladed naginata. Her outfit is a hakama set consisting of a white gi-like top, red pants, white socks and sandals. Crimson fingerless gloves cover her hands while white wrappings cover her forearms, which are protected by purple metal guards. This particular lady happens to be Azumi Kiribayashi, user of her family's Naginata-style and Ryoko's main female rival.

Earlier in the day, the spear woman had invited her sword swinging counterpart over to her home for a sparing match. For some reason she could not fathom, Ryoko accepted. Relations between the two had never been completely friendly, but also not overly hostile. They could be civil to each other occasionally, but lately things had been changing between them, especially in light of their mutual love interest, Kendo team captain Tatsuya Shishikura, moving to Osaka. Ryoko knew that their K-Fight at Daimon High a few days ago wasn't over Tatsuya. With him moving away, there was really nothing for them to fight over. Azumi in her own twisted way was trying to help Ryoko out of the emotional rut the samurai idol had been in. And at the train station where they secretly saw him off, Ryoko realized that Azumi was a good person beneath all the snobbery. In fact when Azumi expressed her own sorrows over Tatsuya moving, Ryoko decided to invite the rich girl to lunch in order to cheer her up. It was quite pleasant to say the least. The conversation they had was their friendliest to date, each getting to know more about the other, discussing their like, dislikes, plans for the future, etc. Ryoko realized that she did care about Azumi, much more she would ever admit, and that Azumi probably felt the same about her. But enough of that for now. There was I match to be fought.

Like last time, it was Ryoko who made the first move, rushing in a horizonal strike at Azumi's abdomen. Azumi blocked it with the bladed end of her naginata, then counter with a strike aimed at Ryoko's head with the back end. Ryoko ducked under the strike and responded with her right leg in a leg sweep. Azumi lept over the sweep and came down with a hard vertical strike once again at Ryoko's head. Ryoko, still down on one knee blocked it with her bokken. Azumi begin to push down Ryoko's bokken with her naginata.  
Ryoko countered with her own impressive strength. It was now Azumi's turn to try for a kick, which was aimed at Ryoko's head. Ryoko blocked it with her forearm. She quickly locked her hand on Azumi's ankle and again attempted a leg sweep. She was successful, dumping Azumi on her back hard. That gave Ryoko enough time to stand and get her bearings. She might've tried to rush Azumi while she was down but she had recovered enough to roll away and stand herself.

Azumi then surprised Ryoko by rushing in on her with a vertical strike at Ryoko's head. Ryoko blocked it, which then started a series of slashs, stabs, thrusts, blocks and perries between the two. Their weapons moved so fast you could sware you were watching falcons in flight. As Ryoko blocked a horizonal strike to her side Azumi then twirled her naginata around and under Ryoko's left arm, catching her with the bladed end in the armpit and the lower staff section in her right elbow. Standing diagonally on Ryoko's right hand side, Azumi then kick her right foot out at Ryoko's right ankle while at the same time pushing up under her armpit, resulting in an overthrow that put Ryoko on her back. As Ryoko got up to one knee Azumi met her with a roundhouse kick to the head. Ryoko rolled with the blow lessening the damage, and as Azumi came at her responded with a thrust to the stomach with the handle end. Ryoko then followed with a strike at Azumi's knee bringing her down to one knee, then rising to the balls of her feet in a crouching position, punctuated her attack string with a small leaping enzuigiri to the side of Azumi's head.

Both girls rolled away after the little exchange. They ended about ten feet apart facing each other on one knee. After a brief stare down Azumi, with her trademark calm collected smile, said the first words of the evening.

"You have clearly improved."

Ryoko with a small smile of her own replied, "Thanks. So have you."

They both stood up to full height. After a few seconds Azumi slipped into a ready stance.

"Shall we continue?"

Ryoko moving into her own ready stance replied, "We shall."

The rest of the fight was very hectic. Both girls matched each other hit for hit, counter for counter, neither fighter able to get a definite advantage. The forest was alive with feminine grunts and the sounds of wood smacking wood. If one were to look closely, you could see smiles on both women's faces, the smile of a martial artist enjoying a good challenge, but in their eyes you could see something a bit more.

After about 20 minutes, Ryoko decided to end the match in a rather bold manner. Clashing her bokken with Azumi's naginata, she pushed up and over, twirling both combatants' bodies around and towards each other. They met in the middle of the small clearing, their front sides pressing against each other. Their weapons were locked behind Azumi's back. The two fighting femmes were panting hard from their well-fought match. As they calmed down and caught their breath, the smiles they were wearing grew a bit wider, matching the feelings expressed in their eyes. After a few minutes of silence, Ryoko voiced out her opinion of their spar.

"Why don't we... call this a draw," Ryoko said softly.

Azumi's response was a delicate, alluring giggle.

"Fine with me."

They both continued to stare into each other eyes, their soft yet firm bodies press firmly against each other, feeling the strength the other possessed, noting how the moonlight illuminated their delicate yet powerful features. Ryoko in particular was entranced by Azumi's hazel brown eyes. Looking downward she noted that on Azumi a hakama was a bit more form-fitting, emphasizing her ample curves. Ryoko especially drunk in the sight of Azumi's cherry red lips, graceful swanlike neck, and the tantalizing cleavage her top revealed. Their match had also caused both females to sweat profusely, drenching their clothing. In particular, it made Azumi's white top slightly see through, giving Ryoko a pretty nice view of what was inside. While Ryoko was not a lesbian by any means, she knew right then and there that she definitely felt a powerful attraction toward her romantic/martial artistic rival.

Azumi in turn was drawn in by Ryoko's deep purple eyes. She noted that Ryoko was a bit more muscular than the average female, but it made her look incredibly sexy. Her eyes moved down to Ryoko's own strawberry colored lips, than on to her generous chest. The zipper of her vest was undone a couple of inches, revealing a sliver of creamy-white cleavage, which her own was currently pressed against.

Both women's gaze returned upward to their heavily lidded eyes, seeing the mutual lust and love each other held. Words were not needed, they never were for these two. Both saw and felt the emotions reflected in each other eyes. They both knew something had to be done to spur the action they both wished to take. It was done by Azumi who took her right index finger and ran it slowly, tantalizingly so, from Ryoko's collarbone down to her cleavage. Feeling that, Ryoko could hold back no longer. She begin moving her head slightly downward (Azumi was not that much shorter than Ryoko) toward her rivals, with Azumi's reciprocating by moving upwards. Their mouths were parted slightly, the tips of their tongues resting on the bottom lip. They finally met in a sweet kiss, their eyes closing as they came together.

The kiss started out soft, then grew more passionate as time went on, their tongues darting in and out of each others mouths. Ryoko released the lock her bokken had on Azumi's naginata, her arms slowly wrapping themselves around her rival's waist, her weapon still in hand. Azumi's arms slowly went upwards across Ryoko's shoulders, her hands meeting behind the flame haired girl's neck. They pulled apart for a brief second then came back together, gently tugging and pulling at each others lips. Ryoko brought her right hand up and pulled at Azumi top, revealing a delicate milky-white shoulder. After a few more minutes, they stopped their intense make out session to catch some air. The tops of their breasts and their faces were painted a deep scarlet, and their lips slightly bruised.

"That was...nice," Ryoko stated with a bright, loving smile.

"Yes... it was," Azumi said also smiling. "I am afraid it's rather late Ryoko. Would you like to stay the rest of the night?"

"I'd be delighted," Ryoko said. "I hope you have some spare sleep clothes. I neglected to bring some with me I'm afraid."

"Oh don't worry Ryoko. I don't think either of us will be needing sleep clothes. We won't have to worry about my parents, there're out tonight," Azumi said with a lecherous grin.

"Oh really," said Ryoko with her own roguish grin.

The two then begin to walk slowly back to the Kiribayashi house, one arm around each others waist, to indulge themselves in each other.

_Well that took up some time._

_Why Ryoko and Azumi you ask?_

_There just something about these two that just get me really steamed up. They just look extremely sexy together, to me at least._

_Originally posted on Shoujo-ai.org.  As that site is now defunct, the only other place to find this is at FF.net. Surfice to say, I'm not that good at writing fight scenes, so I spent the least time I could on it, leaving just enough for you to imagine exactly what happened. I just know I'm going to catch some flack for having Ryoko utilize an attack commonly associated with Pro-wrestling cruiserweights. The part about Ryoko inviting Azumi to lunch was of course totally made up. The outfit Ryoko wears is based upon the one she wore during Volumes 5 & 6 of the manga. And yes I know Ryoko starts to fall for Shizuma in the later volumes, so just think of this as an AU or Ryoko getting romantically sidetracked. Nothing wrong with that, right?_

_Well that's it for my first and probrably only foray into fanfiction. Hope you all enjoyed it._

_Until next time, if there is one. Peace out._


End file.
